Discretion Phone Home
Log Title: Discretion Phone Home Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Windblade Location: Nevada Desert Date: August 15, 2018 TP: Titans Awake TP Summary: Dominicons chat with Windblade, and Discretion makes a call back to Cybertron to make sure Valvolux stays safe in their unexpected absence. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 16:32:41 on Wednesday, 15 August 2018. Delusion sits at ease in the shadow of Metroplex's weaponry, an unusual situation for the former Decepticon. She looks over at Discretion. "I think it's a suitable shape, if it were colored correctly. Certainly the lines are pleasing." Discretion nods and taps a few things on her datapad. "Well, it's either that or the one from America since no other country has anything suitable in production yet." Windblade walks out of the city proper, having spent most of the day catching up with Metroplex and directing maintenance for him. A Cityspeaker's work is never done, as she smiles, "Oh, hello, hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Delusion nods in turn. "I do like the idea of the maneuverability granted by the vector nozzles. A good choice for someone who dances." She dips her head to Windblade. "Just taking advantage of our proximity to research the local technology. We may not live on this planet currently, but it does have some excellent ideas." "I suppose that makes the decision easier," she replies to Delusion. A fee more gestures on her datapad and she offers it up for her sister to look at, "So, something like this then?" "Thank you for the evac... yesterday... things could have gotten rough if we had been left behind to deal with the massing Decepticon forces," she offers to Windblade. Windblade smiles over at Discretion, "Not a problem. You were nice enough to come bust me out of there, the least I could do is offer you a lift..." She looks a bit sheepish, "Didn't know that Knightmare would get transmat-sick though, otherwise I might have just asked Metroplex to walk out." Delusion accepts the datapad and looks it over. "Yes, this would work nicely. A bit more red than what I have now, but it's a good choice." She returns the pad and gives Windblade a shrug. "Knightmare takes on as much as she can herself," she says, with a slight hint of indulgence in her voice. "As evidenced by the fact she plans to fly us back as soon as she's fully rested." Delusion stands, brushing sand off her armor. Discretion takes the pad and tucks it away before standing. "It's not something that comes up in coversation outside of the team really." She regards Delusion, "Maybe we can convince Knightmare to make a quick side trip so we can get the data we need before we leave." Windblade nods, "Yeah, with everything that happened in Valvolux I understand you having to go right away, but like I said last night, you're welcome to stay as long as you want as far as I'm concerned." She grins, "Definitely was something seeing her lay out Megatron." Delusion gives a slight smile. "Yes, that was satisfying." She clasps her hands behind her back. "I suspect Valvolux will keep us happily occupied for some time yet." Discretion says, "So long as our staging area is still intact when we get back we should be able to pick back up where we left off." Windblade smiles, "Well, it's definitely appreciated. Now I just need to figure out how to get to Caminus." Her smile fades a little, as she remembers the /other/ problems that need fixing, now that she's back. Delusion tilts her head. "Missing home?" she inquires gently. Discretion frowns, "I'm not familiar with that planet..." Windblade nods at Delusion, "I got here by a... space-bridge mishap, originally I'm from Caminus, one of the colonies. But there wasn't really coordinates available for a return trip, so." She shrugs a bit, "I'm hoping they can figure out a way to make contact with the rest of us here." Delusion exchanges a look with Discretion. "That's likely before our time, I think, though not before Knightmare's. Do your people regularly communicate with the outside, or is it a closed world?" Discretion shrugs at Delusion and turns back to Windblade. "I might be able to offer spme help, but I'd have to check out your radio and the frequencies you used on Caminus." Windblade blinks at Discretion, and smiles, "That would be great... I mean, I know Nautica is an amazing quantum engineer, but if we could somehow make contact again..." She pauses, and sounds a bit worried, "The energon supplies there were already running pretty low when I was brought here, so I don't know how bad they'd be by now." Delusion nods. "An issue everywhere, it seems." Discretion says, "Well, I can reach fairly far with my radio, but I have to know the frequency I'm supposed to be sending it to. Speaking of which I should probably make a quick arrangement to make sure our stuff isn't disturbed on Cybertron..." Discretion takes a few steps back and focuses for a bit. Discretion sends a radio transmission. Windblade nods, "Alright, I'll transmit the normal Caminus frequencies here... but yes, if we could get the coordinates we could use the space bridge to get there. Maybe even revive Caminus itself." Delusion gives a shrug. "It's worth the attempt. One can hope that someone is listening." If anyone were monitoring Discretion for the amount of time it took to send that radio transmission they would see a power spike that starts just before and ends immediately after it was sent. She steps back over to the conversation. "It just takes one of your contacts to still be operational and I can at least know it was received. If they can't send signals that far it won't help much, but they'll at least know you're still functioning and trying to find a way to get back to help." Discretion holds up a finger. Discretion sends a radio transmission. Windblade smiles, "Pretty sure Nautica and Velocity are listening pretty intently... just have to hope that something gets through so they can respond." Delusion nods. "Is your association with the Autobots accidental, then?" Discretion says, "That seems to be a trend." Windblade chuckles, "Well, it's... more a matter of faith. Optimus has the Matrix, after all." She tilts her head, "On Caminus, well, we are dedicated to Solus Prime and what she taught. It's why I became a Cityspeaker in the first place." Delusion ahs. "A subject that I have recently heard come up frequently as of late." Discretion nods, "Yeah, heard some of the 'Bots talking about some 'Shrine to the Primes', but mostly Solus from the way they were talking in the same sentence as Bulwark." Windblade blinks, "Talking about Solus? Really? Now I feel like /I/ should visit Cybertron again, if there's something about her that's been discovered." Little does she realize... Delusion spreads her hands. "Some kind of shrine under Valvolux with an impressive display, by all accounts, but I have not seen any of those things for myself." Discretion nods to Delusion. "We've been a bit too busy to go see it, but maybe one of the 'Bots who went underground could tell you more. I think most of them are on Cybertron right now..." Windblade hmms, "Interesting, I'd really like to see that then. I'll have to ask them about it." She grins wryly, "Assuming they let me ever leave Metroplex again, but I guess I could take him along..." Discretion, Delusion, and Windblade are standing within the shdow of Metroplex's weaponry having a discussion. Delusion smirks. "He would make an excellent bodyguard." Discretion furrows her brows. "A bit much for most security needs." Windblade chuckles, "Well, he'd definitely keep Starscream from capturing me again, I'd think. Jerk." She makes a face at the mention of Starscream, "Sneaky little two-faced cretin... though, he did give me the seed of an idea for getting out of there, I'll grant him that. Even if he didn't realize it." Log session ending at 18:48:16 on Wednesday, 15 August 2018.